¿Quién es el culpable?
by ASUKA02
Summary: Tras varios meses de navegar sin encontrar una isla, Nami está embarazada y la noticia toma por sorpresa a sus amigos. Todos creen que Sanji es el padre, pero él sabe que es imposible. / —¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió a tocar a mi Nami-san? -[drabble especial mes del padre]


Summary: Tras varios meses de navegar sin encontrar una isla, Nami está embarazada y la noticia toma por sorpresa a sus amigos. Todos creen que Sanji es el padre, pero él sabe que es imposible. / —¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió a tocar a mi Nami-san? -[drabble especial mes del padre]

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Eiichiro Oda, la imagen de la portada tampoco es mía, créditos a su creador, sólo es mío el texto aquí presentado._**

* * *

 **¿Quién es el culpable?**

Drabble único

 **.  
**

—Dios me siento terrible, —se quejó Nami recostada en un sofá llevándose una mano a la cabeza, —nunca me había mareado navegar, ¿ya sabes que tengo?

—¿Que tiene Nami-san? —le preguntó muy preocupado el rubio.

Chopper, asombrado miró de nuevo a través del microscopio, el reno no dijo nada, permanecía mudo mientras intentaba asimilar el resultado del análisis de sangre, reacción que asustó mucho a Sanji, el joven rubio acompañaba amablemente a su adorada damisela.

Obviamente él no la dejaría sola en un momento como ese, Nami se había desmayado hace apenas unos minutos. Pero gracias a los cuidados de Chopper había recuperado la conciencia rápidamente.

—¡Habla Chopper!, ¿Nami-san tiene algo grave?

El reno se giró para ver a la navegante y con voz profesional le dijo. —Estas embarazada Nami, no hay dudas.

Nami se ruborizó profundamente, prefería que el rubio no estuviera allí presente, tal como imaginó Sanji comenzó a gritar mientras la chica negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿QUEE?, ¡eso no puede ser posible!

—¡Cielos!, tendremos que quedarnos en alguna isla por un tiempo. —protestó ella tomándose la noticia a la ligera, ella ya sospechaba que estaba embarazada.

Sanji seguía histérico, —¡¿quién?!, ¡¿quien se atrevió a tocar a mi Nami-san!?

Gritaba el cocinero saliendo a la cubierta del barco, los otros tripulantes del barco no tenía idea de que hablaba.

Sanji se fue contra Zoro tirando de su camiseta —¡seguro fuiste tu cabeza de marimo, te voy a matar!

—¡Suéltame idiota! —Zoro lo apartó de un empujón —ni siquiera sé de que hablas.

Sanji buscando pelea se fue sobre Zoro nuevamente, mientras le gritaba —¡Nami-san está embarazada y sólo tú puedes ser el culpable!

Zoro y Usopp gritaron —¿QUEEE?

El capitán dejó de comer su carne, Robín dejó de leer y Frankyn despertó de su siesta. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos con lo que habían escuchado. Más que sorprendido estaban impactados.

Llevaban demasiados meses viajando sin interactuar con otras personas, Sanji estaba en lo correcto, si Nami estaba embarazada el culpable estaba allí con ellos en el barco.

—Ya deja el griterío Sanji, —anunció Nami saliendo a la cubierta, detrás de ella Chopper. —Zoro no es el padre de mi bebé.

—Felicidades señorita Nami —la felicito Robín con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Nami le agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Entonces fuiste tú Ussog! —gritó Sanji señalándolo con una dedo.

—¿Eh?, ¡a mi no me mires, no estoy loco para meterme con Nami!, —se defendió rápidamente, —tú eres él que siempre anda tras ella.

Chopper, Zoro y Robín miraron a Sanji con expresiones de sospecha.

—Eso es verdad, siempre andas tras de Nami —intervino Frankyn.

—¡YO NO FUI!

—¡Ya basta de tanto alboroto!—gritó la navegante llamando la atención de todos, —si quieren saber quién es el padre de mi hijo tienen que pagarme cada uno 100 mil berris.

—¡Oye no te pases! —se quejaron Usoog y Zoro.

Luffy como capitán del barco se levantó y con seriedad intervino en la discusión, —si Nami está embarazada entonces es mi hijo. —miró a la navegante y caminó hacia ella mientras todos con ojos desorbitados los observaban.

Ella le sonrió —Luffy, vas a tener que pagarme 1000 millones de berries por haberme embarazado, vamos a ser padres —le dijo algo asustada, —tendremos que quedarnos en tierra por un tiempo, no me está haciendo nada bien navegar.

El pelinegro la tomó de la mano sin que los demás aun pudieran recuperar el habla. —tranquila Nami, haremos todo lo que tu digas.

—¿Cómo?, ¿cómo es que este idiota logro tanto? —murmuró Sanji conmocionado.

Los demás felicitaron a la pareja con sonrisas y abrazos.

—Rayos, ni siquiera sabía que estaban en algo.

—Sanji, ya cállate. —lo regañó Luffy.

Iba a ser padre y eso no lo esperaba, nunca se imagino teniendo hijos, pero su hijo o hija sería bienvenido como otro tripulante de su barco, aunque no le gustaba nada la idea de pasar nueve meses varados en una isla sin tener aventuras lo haría por Nami, ahora la pregunta era, ¿cuantos berries iba a pedirle Nami para que pudieran casarse?

Nami lo miró sin entender cuando Luffy se rió solo por la pregunta que acababa de formarse en su cabeza, si, necesitaría mucho oro.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola, este drabble lo escribí para el mes de los padres hace ya un tiempo, el mes pasado publiqué uno sobre el mes de las madres, ese vendría siendo la continuación de este. XD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
